Asylum Arc
by makasarili
Summary: Tsuzuki goes undercover as a mental patient. I think this is PG15. finished
1. Not You

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me. Thank you.  
  
My pen name is "makasarili" which means "selfish". I am posting this story for myself, or so I tell myself, but I find that I am addicted to reviews.  
  
Warnings: There maybe spoilers here and there, especially in the following chapters.  
  
No other warnings.  
  
I am too lazy to give any more warnings and they tend to become spoilers.  
  
---------------------  
  
Tsuzuki was quiet as he walked beside Watari. He didn't want to go on this mission in the first place, but he remembered the alternative and drew a deep breath. This was better than the alternative.  
  
"Hey? Are you alright?" Watari asked. The scientist didn't want to ask Tsuzuki to come with him on this mission but there was no one else he could ask.  
  
"I'll be fine." Tsuzuki said with a weak smile. "I'm just nervous that's all."  
  
"I really didn't want to ask you or Bon to come but - "  
  
"I know." Tsuzuki interrupted him, hoping they could just change the subject. "If this keeps up you will have a real patient on your hands." He said with a short laugh.  
  
"A real nervous wreak." Quipped Watari in return, but he tried to give a reassuring pat on his friend's back.  
  
Tsuzuki thought of Hisoka and the briefing earlier.  
  
-------  
  
Watari had to investigate a mental ward.  
  
The patients who died were labeled as suicides, but the Kiseki wasn't listing them as suicides, they were being listed as third party deaths - accidents and murders. It wasn't clear if they were accidents, murders or a mix of both, but it surely was not suicide.  
  
Watari could not do this assignment alone. The choice was either Hisoka or Tsuzuki. Neither one wanted to do it themselves, but they didn't want their partner to do it either.  
  
"His empathy combined with that environment!" Tsuzuki appealed to Kanoe and Tatsumi.  
  
"What about your own feelings?" Hisoka demanded. He could feel that Tsuzuki was scared and he sensed it wasn't just because of his partner's concern for him, there was something more personal, but the secret Tsuzuki kept still remained out of his reach.  
  
They had a loud insane exchange about how each was unsuited to go into the mental institution.  
  
"What if some maniac touches you?" Tsuzuki cried.  
  
Hisoka bristled. "Is there a greater maniac that Muraki?"  
  
"There will be lots of crazy people there. Can you handle being around so many patients? All day, all the time?"  
  
Hisoka hated losing an argument, but everything Tsuzuki said was annoyingly true.  
  
"Baka! There has to be a better way!"  
  
No one could think of one and the people upstairs wanted this resolved as soon as possible.  
  
Tsuzuki promised himself that he would make it up to Hisoka later. Hisoka was still part of the mission, but at least he was safe from direct contact with the mental patients.  
  
The choice was so simple thought Tsuzuki, but now as they came closer to the hospital he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
  
-------  
  
tbc 


	2. Doctor

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
(Looking for a more creative disclaimer read the disclaimer for my other story "He Needs Me".)  
  
Thank you to everyone who asked me to continue.  
  
Thank you for reading, but I'm not giving warnings. Read further at your own risk.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"A new doctor?"  
  
"It's only a temporary assignment." The director declared as he introduced Watari to the rest of the hospital staff.  
  
Some of the nurses let out a sigh of regret. He was so handsome, too bad it was just temporary.  
  
"My name is Watari Yukata. I am very happy to meet you all!" Watari said with a winning smile.  
  
He was rewarded with more sighs of admiration.  
  
"Let me give you the grand tour." The director said, after chasing off the nurses back to their stations.  
  
-------  
  
Tsuzuki was also settled in, as a mental patient.  
  
Watari had told him to act normal, as if he was going to be discharged anytime.  
  
"I can do this." He silently told himself, as he went into the common room.  
  
It was suppose to be simple, but one patient went wild calling him a demon, shouting that he was there to kill them all. She charged at him, with the intent of clawing his eyes out. He ducked under the table, so she won't get to him. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He didn't want to get hurt himself. He didn't want to explain why he would have bruises that would suddenly fade away, right before everyone's eyes.  
  
The hospital staff managed to subdue the patient. A nurse cried out in pain as the patient clawed at her arm.  
  
Tsuzuki was shaken, not by the violence but the rejection. It hurt, this all too familiar rejection.  
  
"You will be the death of us all!"  
  
He could feel the many eyes on him, even as he hid his face.  
  
She continued screaming as they dragged her away "Demon! You'll kill us all!"  
  
Tsuzuki curled up like a ball under the table. One of the nurses called Watari, while another was trying to coax Tsuzuki to come out.  
  
Watari came and led Tsuzuki to a private room.  
  
"Don't worry everything will work out." Watari still had his sunny disposition. His hand smoothing over his friend's cheek, wiping away the tears. Tsuzuki could say nothing.  
  
The scientist outlined their plan of action. Tsuzuki seemed to recover, having a task set before him.  
  
"For the reputation of Shinigamis everywhere!"  
  
Watari smiled.  
  
-------  
  
"A new doctor?"  
  
"Watari-sensei. He just came this morning."  
  
"It is a little strange no one told me." The doctor said as he wrinkled his eyebrow a little.  
  
"Well, it's only temporary."  
  
". Hmm I see." His eyes narrowed a little.  
  
"If there is nothing else." She asked hopefully, the evaluations were beginning and it wouldn't hurt to earn extra points.  
  
"Were there any new patients today?" He asked with casual interest.  
  
"Well there was one. He came with Watari-sensei. They are actually having a session right now."  
  
"Oh? Really?" He asked as he leaned in a little closer.  
  
"Yes. There was some trouble earlier." She said as she rubbed her arm. "I almost forgot to take his picture." One of the hospital's rules was to take picture of patients ever week for their files in case anyone went missing. She was just filing the pictures when the doctor came.  
  
His eye cast a careless glance over the pictures on her desk. She felt embarrassed over the mess and tried to clear it away. His eye rested on her arm.  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
"Well, Sisa. she attacked him. She went wild calling him a demon, and that he would bring death to everyone. She scratched me hard try to get at him." She showed him her arm, which had some long scarlet marks.  
  
"Oh my goodness, that is terrible!" He said tenderly taking her arm in his hands. It reminded him of another arm covered with scarlet marks. One he knew so well.  
  
"It was a good thing no one else got hurt." She blushed slightly, she wasn't used to this kind of attention.  
  
"You are so right." He said with a sympathetic smile. "Did you have someone look at your arm?"  
  
"Well it isn't really that bad." She knew she could pull her arm back... but she didn't.  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Thank you sensei."  
  
-------  
  
tbc  
  
Use your free will to flame, review or stay silent.  
  
If you are thinking of flaming me I will just remind you are not paying me in cash or kind to write this stuff. I am not forcing you to read this either.  
  
If you are thinking of reviewing I thank you in advance. You are allowed to criticize, but I request you also use your diplomatic skills.  
  
If you choose to stay silent, I can handle that too.  
  
Thinking of archiving this or any of my works, please tell me where it is going. 


	3. Night

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
You haven't learned yet? I'm not giving warnings. Read further at your own risk.  
  
-------------------  
  
Watari was uncomfortable leaving Tsuzuki behind in the ward, but he had his own role to play. Part of the plan was to mingle with the doctors and nurses to see if they had found anything strange. One of the nurses had asked him out on a date. He accepted, thinking he could get information for their investigation, besides she was a real babe!  
  
He checked his schedule for the following morning. He was seeing Tsuzuki first thing in the morning. He hoped that there would be no new "suicides" in the meantime.  
  
He hated leaving Tsuzuki. He felt his friend was really trying too hard to act brave and that he was affected more deeply than he cared to admit. He reminded himself how powerful his friend could be, but still he was worried. Tsuzuki's power was in his heart but it was like a double edge sword. It was also what made him so vulnerable.  
  
It was only a couple of hours. Tsuzuki should be fine in the mean time. Shouldn't he?  
  
-------  
  
Tsuzuki was restless as he laid in his bed. He was planning to sneak out and investigate as soon as possible.  
  
He hoped Watari was having better luck.  
  
He closed his eyes, yet kept his other senses open, waiting for a sign that he could do his job. His roommate was asleep but the nurses were doing their rounds.  
  
"Tsuzuki" came a hushed whisper.  
  
He opened his eyes to find his partner.  
  
"Time to work." Hisoka said without emotion, but smiled to himself knowing that Tsuzuki was seven shades of happy just seeing him.  
  
Tsuzuki slipped out of bed silently. Then they turned invisible to pursue the investigation.  
  
-------  
  
Hisoka was using his empathy to read the room where the last alleged suicide was committed. It was useless, there were too many intense emotions that had been in the room. The disjointed thoughts. it was impossible to come up with a coherent picture. He couldn't tell what was real and what were the delusions.  
  
"I can't do this." Hisoka's voice broke. He felt disappointment with his failure. A failure that meant Tsuzuki had to stay. He didn't want Tsuzuki to stay here, but since he turned up nothing at all, there would be no choice but for Tsuzuki and Watari to continue with the undercover work.  
  
"I should go back now before anyone misses me." Tsuzuki said but not before he gave his partner a hug. "We'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Take care of yourself, you baka."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled so Hisoka wouldn't worry.  
  
Hisoka was exhausted. He hated to admit that Tsuzuki was right about him being around the hospital.  
  
Tsuzuki returned to his room. He sank into his bed, hoping they could solve this mystery soon. The shadows cast by the trees outside kept shifting as the wind grew more restless. He didn't like being away from his partner and his friends.  
  
-------  
  
tbc 


	4. Morning Session

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
If I told you this was my first epic would that make you more forgiving?  
  
-------------  
  
Tsuzuki went to his morning session, expecting to find Watari, instead it was Muraki who was waiting for him.  
  
"Long time no see Tsuzuki-san." Muraki was so obviously enjoying this.  
  
This was not going to be a good day, at least not for Tsuzuki.  
  
"Where is Watari?! What have you done to him!" Tsuzuki demanded sharply.  
  
"Calm yourself Tsuzuki-san." The doctor said. Inviting him to take a seat with a gesture of his hand. "Please take a seat."  
  
The shinigami took the chair reluctantly, watching the doctor as one would watch a venomous snake.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Tsuzuki was resorting to the silent treatment.  
  
"I heard about your little encounter yesterday." The doctor continued as he licked his lips, making Tsuzuki think even more of a snake that flicks out its' tongue. His eyes never leaving Tsuzuki, memorizing every detail. "It must have left quite an impression on our other residents."  
  
Tsuzuki's face twitched at the remark, earning an appreciative smile from Muraki.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her anymore." The doctor said as he briefly broke eye contact pretending to look into a file.  
  
"Who?" Tsuzuki couldn't resist but ask. He had to know.  
  
"Sisa-san, the patient who attacked you yesterday."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"I did nothing Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled as if he was indulging a naïve child.  
  
"What did you do to HER?!" The shinigami's tone was rising again.  
  
"Nothing." The doctor said casually. "She was transferred by her doctor."  
  
"Transferred?"  
  
Muraki smiled again, knowing Tsuzuki could no longer retreat in silence. "To the higher security wing. It would never do for her to kill someone now would it?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Tsuzuki asked with dread.  
  
"That's your job. So are you here to kill someone, Tsuzuki-san? After all I don't think you are on vacation."  
  
Tsuzuki didn't want to hear anymore, but he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Did you come here to kill me?" The doctor asked as if it was a natural thing to ask during a patient evaluation.  
  
"No!" Tsuzuki said hotly. "But I hate you and I wanted you to die that night in Kyoto."  
  
"With you Tsuzuki-san?" The doctor smiled coyly.  
  
"I hate you!" Tsuzuki shot back, refusing to answer.  
  
"Would you hate me enough to kill me now?"  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed hard. He was a shinigami, he would always kill, but could he kill Muraki right now? A part of him wanted that murderer to die, to suffer, to hurt for all the pain he had caused, the pain he caused Hisoka. Maria and all the rest . and yet there was still a part of him that held back. Why weren't things simple?  
  
"I don't have to listen to you!" He needed to get away. Runaway! He got up to leave.  
  
"Oh but you do." Muraki grabbed him before he could get to the door.  
  
"Let me go!" He shouted as he tried to push the doctor away, but the doctor pinned his arms to his sides.  
  
"You came here for help and I intend to give it to you." Muraki breathed into Tsuzuki's ears.  
  
"I don't want your help!" Tsuzuki was going to pushing the doctor away more violently, but Muraki released him just a second before Tsuzuki made his move. The shinigami stumbled at his sudden unexpected freedom.  
  
"Why are you here Tsuzuki-san?" The doctor asked in a most inviting tone, as he held out a hand to Tsuzuki who was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I'll be damned if I tell you!" He shouted as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Aren't you damned already?" The doctor softly whispered, coming in close again.  
  
Tsuzuki froze. Muraki moved in even closer, taking him in a tender embrace.  
  
"Where is your lovely partner?" His voice thick with charm, that Tsuzuki could almost drown in it. "Aren't shinigamis suppose to work in pairs?"  
  
Tsuzuki was breathless, but each breath he drew carried the scent of Muraki. He needed to breathe fresh air. Muraki's finger was tracing his profile, Tsuzuki turned his face as far from the doctor's touch as possible.  
  
'I can't let them near each other. Hisoka. I have to protect Hisoka.'  
  
"Has he left you to do all the work?" The doctor's voice had changed in tone, casting a net around Tsuzuki's mind.  
  
Alone. The word rang in Tsuzuki's mind. He was alone to finish this case. He had to solve it. Hisoka would still be recovering from last night's fruitless excursion. He had no idea where Watari was.  
  
"Or maybe they just got tired of you? Maybe they meant to leave you here?"  
  
Tsuzuki glared at the doctor. "That . is . not. true." Giving every word a hard tone, but in his eyes the doctor saw doubt and confusion.  
  
"Are you sure? Then where are they?"  
  
Tsuzuki was shaking his head. He wasn't going to listen to this. He shouldn't. He wasn't aware of Muraki's hand on his wrist, feeling his pulse. He wasn't aware of his erratic breathing. How much this was like the night at the theater.  
  
Muraki had led him back to the chair, where the shinigami sank in defeat.  
  
The doctor was still talking but Tsuzuki couldn't make out the words anymore, something about a promise of better days. Tsuzuki felt warm hands beginning to massage his tense shoulders. The room felt so warm and comfortable. He felt that his body really wasn't his own. He felt so safe...  
  
Muraki smiled quite pleased with himself. He left Tsuzuki unconscious where his friends would eventually find him. He would wait. for now.  
  
"All good things come to those who wait and you will come to me."  
  
--------  
  
tbc  
  
Sorry but you have to wait for the next update. If you don't think you like where this is going by all means stop reading, it's still your choice. I don't like flames, after all it's not like your paying me to write this right and I'm not forcing you to read or even review.  
  
I would have updated sooner but my Internet connection kept getting interrupted while I was trying to upload chapters.  
  
I glare at the computer. Computer resorts to silent treatment and does better job than Tsuzuki. I cave in.  
  
12-22-2003 


	5. Late Comers

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
To the many reviewers who asked me to update, here it is. People who are happy to read up to this chapter should thank those who encouraged me to continue. (Claps for reviewers)  
  
Thank you so much! ^__^  
  
----------  
  
Watari was relieved to find Tsuzuki sleeping in his chair. He smiled. He was late for the morning session but brought breakfast to make up for it.  
  
"Hey! Tsuzuki aren't you up yet?" He playfully called.  
  
"Where am I?" Tsuzuki muttered drowsily.  
  
"The asylum. Sorry I'm late."  
  
Tsuzuki was surprised at how well rested he felt. He looked around and saw they were in the doctor's office. Then he remembered Muraki. "Watari!" He grabbed hold of his friend's sleeve. "Muraki, he was just here."  
  
Watari's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"  
  
"He was just here."  
  
"But he doesn't work here. I checked."  
  
"But he was just here!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Tsuzuki bit his lip. He wanted to say it was just a bad dream but he knew it was real. He knew when he tasted his own lips. Unable to say anything more, he looked straight at Watari. They exchanged a look of understanding.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No... at least... I don't think so."  
  
Watari cursed himself, if he had been on time, then that bastard wouldn't have -. "Is he involved?"  
  
Tsuzuki tried to think. "I'm not sure."  
  
Watari laid a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll work this out."  
  
Tsuzuki couldn't stop shaking. Muraki was so close, and even if by some miracle he was innocent this time, Hisoka's blood was still on him. He couldn't let that killer get away, but what if someone else gets away with murder because he assumed it was Muraki? He used to trust his instincts when it came to work, but when it came to Muraki...  
  
"Did you find anything last night?" Tsuzuki asked hoping Watari would have found something from his date last night.  
  
Watari felt a pang of guilt. He didn't find anything last night related to the case. He made a number of discoveries, which he would have gladly shared with his friend under different circumstances, but right now they all seemed so trivial.  
  
"Well." Watari began with a small smile.  
  
Tsuzuki understood. "Well at least there hasn't been another - "  
  
"They just found a body." Hisoka announced.  
  
Tsuzuki's knees weakened in defeat.  
  
Watari left them to investigate, but told Hisoka not to leave Tsuzuki until he came back.  
  
Tsuzuki told Hisoka of Muraki's presence. Hisoka took the news surprisingly well.  
  
"Just don't let him get you alone in a room anymore."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded in agreement and then remembered that Hisoka wasn't suppose to be here.  
  
"Wait! You should be resting. What are you doing here?"  
  
Hisoka nugged the bag that Watari had brought. Tsuzuki pulled out a canned orange juice. He had to get rid of that taste on his lips.  
  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself. And I'm in spirit form, so no one else but you and Watari can see me right now."  
  
"But why are you here?" Tsuzuki asked worried for his partner. He pulled the tab off his drink and took a gulp. He broke into a smile the next second as he added, "Can't resist letting me out of your sight?"  
  
"Baka!" Hisoka protested as he blushed.  
  
"Were you worried about me?" Tsuzuki pressed the issue, with the smile getting bigger.  
  
Hisoka looked down on his feet. He had another disturbing dream. He had needed to find his partner to reassure himself that everything was fine. The dream carried over images that he picked up last night.  
  
"Yeah I was." He admitted begrudgingly.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up in surprise. "You were?"  
  
Hisoka said nothing as he continued to stare at his shoes and blush furiously.  
  
Tsuzuki had something witty at the tip of his tongue but he decided against it.  
  
"Thank you Hisoka."  
  
-------  
  
tbc  
  
Responding to questions and comments in the reviews  
  
Amy - "Does anyone in Meifu know about Tsuzuki's years in the hospital?"  
  
I think Kanoe knows. He knows Tsuzuki was under the care of Muraki's grandfather based on the Manga 8 where he reports to Enma about Muraki's involvement in the Kyoto Arc.  
  
lc - "Sis huh?^^ anything to do with noli?"  
  
Yes I borrowed the name of Sisa from Noli Me Tangere.  
  
For those who don't know "Sisa" is a character from Jose Rizal's novel Noli Me Tangere ("Touch Me Not!"). She possibly the most famous literary character in the Philippines for going insane. 


	6. Work

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
I apologize for making you wait and thank you for your patience.  
  
----------  
  
It looked liked another suicide, but Watari saw what no one else saw, what no one had seen in the other cases, the mark of a demon. He made a mental note to himself to check the other 'suicides' if they also had that mark.  
  
'Great as if Muraki wasn't enough, now we have to deal with that?'  
  
He had to get back to Tsuzuki.  
  
He met Muraki on his way.  
  
"Oh Watari-san I wasn't able to welcome you yesterday."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you worked here."  
  
"Not regularly but I do help out. There have been so many suicides lately."  
  
"You won't have anything to do with that now would you?"  
  
Muraki turned to face him slightly, as they continued on the corridor leading back to Tsuzuki. "All of them happened while I was away. And how is your patient doing?"  
  
Watari's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He is doing remarkable well considering some unfortunate encounters."  
  
"That's so good to hear. Can I be of further assistance?"  
  
"While I appreciate your concern. I think you have done more than enough." He wanted to tell Muraki off in a stronger way, but they were still in the hallway with other people.  
  
Finally they came to the door. Muraki made it clear he was going to see Tsuzuki regardless of what Watari said, by opening the door. Watari cursed himself again for not getting to the handle first.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up to find Watari and Muraki come in. Hisoka was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What's the news?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
Watari hesitated before answering. Was it okay to talk with a possible suspect in the room?  
  
"You are dealing with a demon this time Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said in a tone saying I told you it wasn't me.  
  
Watari nodded slightly in agreement.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed in thought, looking away from everyone, looking at his own hands. "I see."  
  
Muraki sighed. "I wish I could help you more, but your associate tells me to mind my own business." Washing his hands off the matter, while taking Tsuzuki's hands in his.  
  
It took every amount of self-control Hisoka had from hitting the doctor then and there, but Tsuzuki warned him mentally not to reveal himself.  
  
Watari pushed the doctor aside, placing himself in front of Tsuzuki as a shield.  
  
"I just came to see how well you have recovered." The doctor said as he picked up his glasses which fell on the floor. " It wouldn't do for a fake doctor to kill a patient." Muraki said as he looked directly at Watari.  
  
"It wouldn't do for a real doctor to kill. but that doesn't seem to bother you." It was unnerving to see the usually genki scientist adopt a look that would rival Tatsumi's 'villain face'.  
  
"Your health is very important to me Tsuzuki-san. You should have breakfast." Muraki turned to go. "Well I do have other patients to take care off. I will see you again."  
  
'Not if I can help it.' Each of the shinigami's were thinking to themselves.  
  
-------  
  
Tatsumi felt sick after reading the progress report. This was too much. Tsuzuki having to deal with Muraki and demons at the same time.  
  
He had to help, but how?  
  
Surely Enma would have sent someone to protect Tsuzuki if this was another plot to fill a certain vacant seat in hell's hierarchy. That is if he already knew but what if he didn't?  
  
A part of him wanted to disregard protocol, and take matters in his own hands, but the hope won out that Tsuzuki would be safe. After all there was Hisoka and Watari.  
  
Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki was stronger than he looked. Tatsumi had referred to him on numerous occasions as a 'destructive demon' because of his power. But he also knew how human and fragile Tsuzuki's heart was. Those tears that stabbed into his own heart, reminding him that he was also human.  
  
----------  
  
Flashback  
  
"Tatsumi when is your birthday?"  
  
"Birthday? I don't have a birthday."  
  
"What?! Come on everyone has a birthday!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on! When is it? It's no secret your 29, but when is it?"  
  
Tatsumi looked over to the calendar.  
  
"December 27"  
  
"You see that wasn't so bad." Tsuzuki said as he filled in the form. "Uhm what year?"  
  
"I think I will fill up my own forms Tsuzuki-san." As he took the form from Tsuzuki. "Don't you have your own work to do?"  
  
"Yes, but other people's business is much more interesting." Tsuzuki replied beamingly.  
  
-------  
  
Tatsumi went to Konoe, hoping to assist Tsuzuki on this case. Enma however had already given Konoe specific orders and Tatsumi wasn't part of the plan.  
  
"Don't you have your own work to do?"  
  
He began cursing his powerlessness and the unfairness of the situation but ended with a simple prayer.  
  
"Please be alright."  
  
After all even he knew he had to follow orders from above.  
  
----------  
  
tbc  
  
Sorry but again you will have to wait until I work out the next update.  
  
I wanted to post this for Tatsumi's birthday, but that doesn't mean that the next update will be for the next shinigami's birthday.  
  
12-27-2003 


	7. Toll

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
I haven't posted anything since last year (not really that bad when you see that it hasn't even been a full month since the end of last year), but here I am again continuing this story, my way of saying thank you to those who have reviewed.  
  
----------  
  
Tsuzuki wasn't too keen on confronting demons or Muraki.other people would get hurt. They always get hurt.  
  
They even died.  
  
Memories of past cases came to him. He hoped to finish this case without the body count rising.  
  
He creased his brow as he stared at his lunch tray, very few things could make him lose his appetite but Muraki always made him lose his appetite completely.  
  
"Tsuzuki you should eat." Hisoka told him. He was in spirit form and had refused to leave Tsuzuki, after seeing how arrogantly Muraki was acting.  
  
Tsuzuki continued to stare at his tray, until he picked up his spoon.  
  
"Okay but after I finish you should get some rest Hisoka." He turned to smile at his partner. Digging his spoon into his food he added, "We really had a late night last night."  
  
Hisoka blushed on the other meaning a 'late night' could mean, but his partner was too busy eating to catch it.  
  
----------  
  
"My son. my son." Sisa murmured to herself.  
  
She hated being in here. She hated the doctors, the nurses and the interns. She hated the patients. She hated them. Every last one of them. Why were they alive when her darling boy was dead? She even hated herself. Why didn't she die instead of her little boy? She even hated her little boy, why did he leave her!  
  
She was rocking herself on the balls of her feet as she sang to herself. She had a beautiful voice. She used to sing lullabies to her children, too bad she couldn't sing herself to sleep.  
  
She stopped singing when she heard another voice.  
  
---------  
  
"We can fix that."  
  
Each soul is suppose to count; but he had to laugh at the irony. Their toll was already in the hundreds before the Enma Cho decided to send their shinigamis; and wonder of wonders they sent "the shinigami".  
  
He had no name yet or rank in the hierarchy, but now the opportunity to gain both was presented to him in such a neat package. The key was the shinigami. He could even forget about collecting his thousand-soul quota.  
  
Tsuzuki Asato.  
  
His fingers played with a simple piece of paper, it was no spell but it filled him with a darker deeper delight. The number of souls he had already taken.  
  
It was so easy here, where people were already thrown away while they were still alive. In this place of broken people, it was easy to just push them that much further until they were beyond repair. The struggle some family or friends put up was admirable but one decisive moment was all he need.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if you were dead?"  
  
People were so fragile.  
  
"Let me die!" She cried.  
  
He smiled. People were so fragile.  
  
And even the doctors and nurses would feel the crushing defeat of the soul they had taken such care of. The greater they cared, the greater the damage they received for being betrayed ...and their pride. Pride does go before the fall.  
  
"Why should you be the only one to suffer?"  
  
Playing god. Doctors did that and he was also doing it now. Life or death that was how doctors think but he knew of the living death.  
  
"My son... my son...." She sobbed.  
  
"You can be together again... just do as I say...."  
  
---------  
  
Hisoka was just leaving when he saw a piece of paper on the floor. Something about it felt different. He had to pick it up. He looked around carefully and seeing no one around he allow himself to taken on his physical body.  
  
A terrible shock went through his system as his fingers made contact. His empathic abilities picked up on the demons touch. A tally of the souls taken. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. It was like touching fire and ice at the same time.  
  
He looked down on the figure. Was it 666 or 999? It was too many souls either way.  
  
He tried to get up and get back to his partner but a hand caught his wrist. He wasn't prepared for the next wave of emotions his empathy brought him.  
  
He parted his mouth to scream but another hand forced back that scream in his throat as he was pulled into the door which slammed shut the next moment.  
  
No one heard him at all.  
  
-----------  
  
tbc  
  
Welcome the year of the monkey.  
  
01/22/2004 


	8. Three Monkeys

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I am not making any profit from this except for your valued reviews, which hopefully will help make me a better writer. Maybe... maybe not... who knows?  
  
No warnings.  
  
----------  
  
Hisoka vainly tried to free himself from the iron grip on his neck.  
  
"You look terrible bouya. You should get to bed." It was said like a lover's intimate whisper but Hisoka knew only evil was behind those well- chosen words.  
  
"Muraki." He managed to choke out weakly, as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Muraki smiled down on him as he drew his coat around both of them and teleported away, even as Hisoka sensed Tsuzuki coming for him.  
  
---------  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
Tsuzuki came rushing through the door but he was too late, a lone white feather pointing to the culprit.  
  
"No!" He whispered desperately, knowing he had failed to protect his partner, in spite of his promise. He had to get Watari. They had to rescue Hisoka.  
  
----------  
  
Hisoka woke up to find himself laid down on a bed of nails. His hands and feet bound. He must have been there for a long time for his body was quite numb from the pain.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"You bastard!" Hisoka glared at his enemy as he tried to call on his hate, to mount a psychic blast, but it was like sand between his fingers, the more he tried to get a hold of it, the easier it slipped away. He pulled against his bonds but only managed to drive himself a little deeper into the nails.  
  
Muraki just smiled. "You should learn to watch your language bouya."  
  
Hisoka searched the room, looking for a means of escape. Muraki was the only one around. There must have been a window behind him judging from the light that came into the room, but half of the room was in total darkness.  
  
He kept looking around until the doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't like being ignored."  
  
It was then the young shinigami noticed the three spell wands in the doctor's hand. Magically he was defenseless, without his hands he couldn't properly cast a spell. He found himself trembling.  
  
"Is it fear bouya?" Muraki smiled while a cold terrible light flashed within his right eye.  
  
Even thought he was bounded, he still wanted to show a brave face against his adversary. Magic wasn't his only defense. The boy grit his teeth and glared hard at his opponent.  
  
"Or is it desire-" Laughed the doctor "for my touch?"  
  
Nausea was starting to take over but he still looked as stubborn and hard as ever.  
  
Muraki knew he had the advantage over the boy with magic and in other things; really the boy was beneath him. He would teach the boy his place again. He could feel how the boy shuddered at his light teasing touch and the struggle the boy was putting up to keep him out of his mind... but that made it all the more desirable. The doctor grew tired of teasing and sent his emotions crashing through.  
  
Hisoka screamed even as he told himself not to, he didn't want to give Muraki the satisfaction. That unwanted and unwelcome mind forcing its way into the shields that were shattered. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to escape into his mind; into darkness, but was trapped without mercy in the cold light of consciousness. The man wouldn't let him go that easy. The bastard wanted him awake as he was searching through his memories. He wanted him to know how defenseless he was. He wanted him to know that everything he held secret and sacred was now exposed before him. Everything, even things he had not even shared with Tsuzuki. But what terrified him the most was the certainty that the psycho would make use of his new found knowledge to manipulate and destroy others as he pleased... most especially Tsuzuki.  
  
He could feel the doctor's jealousy of his friendship with Tsuzuki but it did nothing to comfort him, because it only feed the doctor's malice.  
  
"Your eyes. You always see him... my Tsuzuki-san. Everyday since that day in Nagasaki you have been with him. You are always interfering you brat... but not after this."  
  
The teenager desperately wanted it to stop, but he couldn't fight back. Words were worthless as they fell on deaf ears, and still the doctor was in his head, unwanted and unwelcome. He just wanted it to stop.  
  
"Please... stop... please." He cried in anguish.  
  
He could feel the doctor's intense emotions, but even with his empathy he couldn't understand what Muraki was up to. The doctor withdrew from him and closed off his mind. All that his overly taxed empathy could make out was the sense of satisfaction the doctor had.  
  
'He's up to something.' He declared to himself with mounting dread. 'Something worse.'  
  
The doctor was chanting now and Hisoka felt something cover his eyes. He felt a burning flash that blinded him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hisoka managed to gasp.  
  
The doctor was still chanting and this time covered Hisoka's ears. There was a loud blast in his ears. It startled him driving him deeper into the nails. He just hissed in pain and then he felt something brush against his lips. It just reminded him how parched he was.  
  
"What are you doing?" He started to say and then he paused. Why couldn't he hear?  
  
Something intolerably hot was laid across his lips. He didn't know if he screamed any more but he could feel that Muraki was still there and he was enjoying seeing him suffer like this.  
  
See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil.  
  
---------  
  
tbc  
  
I got impatient and posted this a couple of days before, because the longer I kept it to myself the more changes I kept making. I also have the rest of my life to attend too. I also wanted to write the next chapter and I couldn't do that if I allowed myself to be stuck with this one.  
  
This chapter has been reposted. I worked over some minor points because of reviews I received. I think I made it better but I if you still spot something tell me.  
  
02-10-04 


	9. Kenkun

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. No one has to send me to an asylum. I am not that crazy. (Laughs like a maniac.) Really I'm not. Please do not sue or send me to jail.  
  
I am assuming you have gone this far because you got hooked. I'm not giving warnings.  
  
Read further at your own risk.  
  
------------------  
  
Muraki released Hisoka's bonds, and just left.  
  
Hisoka was too wrapped up in losing his senses that he did not realize the absence. He had been crawling around the room in circles trying to find a way out. He had no idea where he was or what time or day it was. How long was this going to last?  
  
Then suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder.  
  
"WATARI!" Hisoka had screamed in his mind.  
  
"Bon! What's the idea?!?" Watari shouted as he backed away.  
  
Hisoka said nothing but was crawling around again trying to find him.  
  
"I'm right here." Called Watari, but it didn't seem to help. "This doesn't make sense." He took the empathic shinigami by his shoulders. "You called and told me that you escaped from Muraki."  
  
Hisoka shook his head, taking a grip on Watari's hand; he spoke again with his mind. "No. I never called. Watari listen. I can't see, talk or hear."  
  
"Then what do you call this? How is it that we are talking?"  
  
"It's part of my power. As long as we are in physical contact I can establish a mental link."  
  
"We are in touch because we touch."  
  
"Yes. Wait. Why are you alone? Where is Tsuzuki?"  
  
"He's at the asylum."  
  
"Wait a minute... You mean Tsuzuki is completely alone right now? And Muraki is on the loose?"  
  
They both became upset and Watari began to draw away. "Sorry."  
  
Hisoka pulled him back. "No! Wait! I need you!"  
  
A light bulb went on in Watari's head. "I have an idea!"  
  
Hisoka released his hold because he knew Watari needed both hands to work. After waiting impatiently for what seemed like eternity, he felt something like an over sized globe go over his head.  
  
"Meet Ken-kun!"  
  
He could hear!  
  
He could see. He caught sight of his own reflection. It was like having an over turned beaten up cauldron on his head with painted face. A face painted by a second grader.  
  
"I look like a total dork!" He could speak.  
  
"Let's go!" Watari sang.  
  
Still Hisoka was disturbed and it wasn't just how he looked. The way Muraki forced his mind into his. There was this vague feeling that they had exchanged identities. It wasn't impossible, one of the potions Watari invented, unintentionally, was a mind-switching potion. (1)  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
-------  
  
Muraki had tricked Watari into leaving the accommodations that Tatsumi had arranged for them. He had used Hisoka's voice to lure Watari away.  
  
He came in to look over the working conditions of his patient. How Tsuzuki could choose to live like this when Muraki had offered him much more was a puzzle, but then that was one of the things that attracted the doctor to Tsuzuki.  
  
"Abandoned warehouses? Is this the best that your secretary can do?" The doctor chuckled to himself.  
  
He found Tsuzuki's coat. He drew marks on the inner lining.  
  
Watari had left his computer on his desk. Muraki found what he came for and when he had finished that he then took out a white disk and uploaded a little surprise for the scientist.  
  
Of course, he couldn't forget his most helpful puppet... It was his knowledge that had made all of this possible. He had a special souvenir for him.  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
--------  
  
tbc  
  
(1) Manga 8 side story, which makes me think of Valentines.  
  
02-10-04 


	10. Butterflies

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. Even if I lived as frugal as Tatsumi I wouldn't be able to save enough money to buy them.  
  
Special thanks to panatlantic – you make me want to be a better writer.  
  
------------------  
  
Tsuzuki was in the garden when he felt a hidden evil. He went in search of it. He had to.  
  
Suddenly there was a swarm of butterflies that flew straight into his line of vision. He lifted his arms to his face. Then as suddenly as it began it was over. He sneezed.  
  
"So we finally meet Tsuzuki-san." Out of the shadows he came a figure with an almost angelic beauty as the butterflies flew around him.  
  
"You are the one behind all this?"  
  
"This? This is nothing. It's only my job." Everything angelic about the stranger carried a taint of evil, even his smile. Downright demonic.  
  
"When will it ever be enough!" Tsuzuki was furious and power of his rage was manifesting itself around the shinigami.  
  
"All I need is one more. All I need is you."  
  
The butterflies cleared away as a mass of power was hurled against Tsuzuki, but he was more than ready with his kekkai.  
  
"How can you have so much power?" Irritated but undeterred, preparing for another attack. He had expected the pollen to do something more than make the shinigami sneeze.  
  
Tsuzuki ignored the question and prepared to summon -  
  
"Stop! You must not kill him!" Came an urgent warning from a familiar voice.  
  
The demon attempted to take advantage of this lapse in vigilance by attacking, but was repulsed into a short retreat. The attack was focused only on him, none of the butterflies surrounding him was even touched... an attack made by someone who knew about his 'hostages'.  
  
Tsuzuki raised his eyes towards his unexpected savior. "Kira?!"  
  
"Don't kill him Tsuzuki-san. He's tied too deeply to the souls he's taken." She had more to say but she could not take her eye of the immediate threat.  
  
Tsuzuki looked over the demon again. "It's the butterflies isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Kira was surprised that he understood immediately. He possessed an inner instinct for this job. Unfortunately it wasn't the only thing he possessed. She was scared, but she didn't tell Tsuzuki that she was afraid of him and his power. 'You have the power to open the gates of hell. You must never join them Tsuzuki-san.'  
  
Tsuzuki was thinking what he should do. How do you fight evil if you can't kill it? He began summoning again but with someone else in mind this time. He called on Taimou.  
  
"Restriction!"  
  
The demon was using the butterflies as a shield as he attacked, then suddenly they were taken away from him protected by a power that was stronger that his hold over them.  
  
"Their mine!" He raged looking at those souls that seem to taunt him now that they were beyond his reach.  
  
"Release their souls!" Tsuzuki demand.  
  
The demon refused to submit, ranting and raving. He struggled with Tsuzuki's power and even thought of destroying those souls before they would escape him. They stood firmly against him aided by the shinigamis until he finally relented.  
  
------  
  
Hisoka yelped in surprise. The paper with the figures erupted into flames and it was still in his jacket.  
  
"What was that?" Watari asked him.  
  
"The demon's tally." Hisoka pulled out the paper, which was nothing more than ash now. "The souls have been released from bondage!"  
  
Watari exclaimed in delight. "Tsuzuki did it!" He hugged his co-worked with enthusiasm.  
  
"Get off!" The weigh of Ken-kun was already tiring him.  
  
---------  
  
The butterflies flew away to find their true home. Some were still in the land of the living and the others surrounded Tsuzuki and Kira, waiting for a guide to the land of the dead.  
  
"Is it over?" Tsuzuki asked as he held out a finger to which one butterfly landed on.  
  
"I'll bring him back to where he came from." Kira said indicating their beaten foe. The butterflies seemed to understand and moved away to gave her space.  
  
"It isn't over shinigami! I will be back." The demon threatened, not very convincing.  
  
"Sore loser." Muttered Kira as they disappeared.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled to the butterflies with a hint of sadness. "Let's go." He called softly.  
  
--------  
  
In Meifu the butterflies took their real form as they came to the hall of judgment. Tsuzuki followed them with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he felt a passing wave of dizziness but dismissed it as being hungry.  
  
'I have to get back to Hisoka and Watari.'  
  
-------  
  
tbc  
  
I don't write fight scenes very well. I can picture it in my head but I have trouble putting it into words.  
  
"Is it over?" No and the next few chapters are cliffhangers. You have been warned now so you can walk away now with a semi-ending kind of feel. You can come back in two or three months and just read everything in on go.  
  
02-15-04 


	11. Ambush

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine.  
  
No the previous chapter was not the ending. I've been foreshadowing to many things to just let it end there. Unfortunately this chapter isn't the ending either, a real cliffhanger. I may not be able to update over the next few weeks so I advise you to stop reading now and just come back in two or three months if you just want to read the entire story in one go.  
  
-----  
  
"Kurosaki-kun what is that on your head?"  
  
Hisoka blushed a bright red but no one saw. They were staring at -  
  
"Ken-kun!" Announced Watari proudly and proceeded to explain its functions like a hyper infomercial host.  
  
The look on Tatsumi's was priceless.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun tell me about this spell that Muraki used." The secretary asked when he had recovered enough.  
  
Hisoka told him all that he remembered.  
  
Tatsumi told Watari to find Wakaba. Then he brought out some food for Hisoka. This was considered as a miracle since everyone knew how tightfisted the secretary normally was.  
  
Hisoka was very grateful. He didn't want to have Tsuzuki's reputation as being a glutton but he was starving. He didn't even remember when he had last eaten.  
  
The secretary gently removed the contraption from his co-worker's head. Watari was first upset thinking how his invention was not properly appreciated when it had done so much for Hisoka.  
  
Tatsumi told Wakaba of the situation. Wakaba nodded in understanding and got to work.  
  
Hisoka saw nothing at first, then a soft light. He blinked a few times until his eyes could focus again. The soft whisper of the wind became more like distant echoes until everything was normal again.  
  
"Are you alright now Hisoka?"  
  
"Where did Tsuzuki go?"  
  
Gushoshin flew in with a rather weird look on his face. "Hisoka-san when did you get back? Didn't you just call?"  
  
Watari had an expression of dread, which alert everyone else that something was wrong. "What call?"  
  
"The one to met him back at the warehouse-"  
  
---------  
  
Tsuzuki went to the warehouse but Hisoka wasn't there.  
  
He slipped on his coat and was just about to go out in search of them when he heard a voice call out from behind him -  
  
"Good evening Tsuzuki-san."  
  
He turned in surprise. "Muraki!" He couldn't believe it; Muraki was here. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to take you back... it was very naughty of you to leave without permission."  
  
Tsuzuki was thinking of a lot of things all at once. How did the doctor find him? Where were Hisoka and Watari? Did the doctor hurt them? What should he do?  
  
"I have something special to share with you."  
  
Tsuzuki reached into his pocket for an ofuda to defend himself and found none. "What-"  
  
His adversary merely raised his left hand.  
  
Tsuzuki felt a wave of dizziness and a tinkling sensation all over his body. "You-" He had meant to say it as an accusation but he didn't sound angry enough. He collapsed on his knees.  
  
Muraki just smiled as he closed the distance with the grace of a cat. Leaning over his prey he whispered. "You don't have to fight me."  
  
Tsuzuki was unable to move.  
  
"Do you like my gift Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki ran his hand lightly over Tsuzuki's coat. The shinigami's head rolled back overwhelmed with the thoughts the doctor was filling his head with. "Empathy might make you a better listener."  
  
"What have you done to Hisoka?"  
  
Muraki continued to smile. He was too impressed that Tsuzuki was still thinking straight, to be irritated that he was thinking of that boy again.  
  
"Does it matter?" He pulled his prize into a crushing embrace, and titled up the lowered head to meet his gaze. "You should be more concerned for your own well-being. You should listen to your doctor. You are having an allergic reaction to the demon's pollen and you haven't had dinner." He intentionally left out the part about his spell on Tsuzuki's coat.  
  
He continued to look at those wonderful eyes. Docile. He needed the shinigami docile for now, then they could move on to other things.  
  
"I want you so much." He said it in a flat tone but the emotions behind those simple words were like a tsunami threatening to wipe out everything in its path. Tsuzuki tried to keep his head clear but with such strong feelings he couldn't keep fighting.  
  
"Time for bed."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes were glazed over but he still said "No..."  
  
Muraki's smile hinted on something sinister. "I didn't offer you a choice."  
  
---------  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi called.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"His coat is gone," Watari noticed. "but his ofudas are here."  
  
Under his breath Tatsumi was cursing the doctor. "Is there anything else missing?" He didn't like the idea of Tsuzuki defenseless. Okay, he wasn't defenseless he still had his Shikigamis but the last time Muraki had taken Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki didn't call on a Shikigami for defense, he called Touda to kill himself. The last time...Tatsumi had promised himself it was the last time...but here they were again.  
  
'Tsuzuki where are you?'  
  
---------  
  
tbc  
  
02-15-04 


	12. Rose Bed

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine.  
  
You should take my advice and come back when the summary has the word 'finished'; unless you plan to give feedback and hope to influence what turns this story might take.  
  
I want to keep this PG-15 for those below 18 who are reading this.  
  
Can I trust you to be honest?  
  
If I rated this as R would those below 18 stop reading it?  
  
Are there readers below 15?  
  
Haven't I warped your minds enough already?  
  
-------  
  
"It's always been a fantasy of mine to lay you down on a bed of roses Tsuzuki-san." Admitted Muraki as he laid the semi-conscious shinigami on the bed. "Red queens... do you remember Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
He slipped off the black leather shoes and let them drop off the edge of the bed. "You would have been my indisputable alibi that night. Together we would have been the two gentlemen in a coffin of roses. You and me..."  
  
Tears streamed down that beautiful face. "Stop..." came the tortured whisper. He tried to pull away further into his mind, to hide, but he could feel Muraki's hands on his body and his consciousness surrounded by that dark mind.  
  
"I'm the one who accepts and appreciates you... even if you are not human."  
  
"I'm human." Whispered back the shinigami pitifully, not really convincing anyone, not even himself.  
  
"Let it go Tsuzuki-san. It's not healthy to live in denial."  
  
Tears kept falling but he remained silent unwilling to trust his own lips.  
  
"In time you will trust and understand me."  
  
"But I can't." The gentle brush of the doctor's fingers against his cheeks, wiping away the tears, hinted on something that he just couldn't bring himself to trust. "I don't trust you... I don't understand you... You kill people... and you like it." He kept protesting but was getting weaker all the time.  
  
"Do you know that right now I am protecting you?" The doctor's tone implying that he was hurt.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Came the breathless question.  
  
Muraki withdrew the shield and Tsuzuki understood.  
  
They were in the asylum and suddenly he felt like a giant anvil had been dropped on him. He felt everyone in the building all at once... He couldn't even scream. A low groan was all that came from him. Instinctively his hands clutched at anything in reach... but there was only Muraki.  
  
"See you need my help."  
  
Even with his eyes closed he could hear the smile in Muraki's words. Tsuzuki choked.  
  
"Concentrate on just me and I promise it will fade away."  
  
Tsuzuki knew there was some truth in Muraki's words... but he couldn't help but think they were half-truths and that he would discover the lie too late.  
  
"That's right." The doctor continued to say in a coaxing tone. "Focus on me."  
  
Tsuzuki's breathing was in short gasps, like a child learning to swimming, coming up from his first experience of near drowning. Focusing on Muraki was like holding a knife by the blade. It cut into him but with nothing else to hold on to... there was no one else there for him.  
  
"You know how I honestly feel about you don't you?"  
  
Tsuzuki could tell that the doctor had deep feelings for him but they felt icy and foreign. His body began to shake. He groaned again.  
  
He felt disappointment from the doctor and then the shield was back in place.  
  
Muraki lips were toying with his ear. "I have so much to teach you." The shinigami was breathing evenly, his body asleep but his mind still awake... aware of the words the doctor was pouring into his ear. "We develop our senses over time. We also learn how to protect ourselves from our own senses."  
  
Gently Muraki withdrew and quietly locked the door behind him.  
  
------  
  
Stubborn to the very last... and yet Muraki was still obsessed. He would have wanted to take that beautiful body as the poker game prize but even now the prize was resisting his advances. The doctor was a little disappointed that Tsuzuki wasn't being as cooperative as he hoped but it just made his desire stronger.  
  
He had Tsuzuki but he still didn't have all of him.  
  
He thought that the unexpected load of empathy would make the shinigami more pliant. But as Muraki discovered even when Tsuzuki was drowning desperately in other people's emotions he wasn't like that boy. No. Tsuzuki was not like that boy; no matter how strong the emotions were Tsuzuki didn't mistake them as his own. Stubbornly clinging to his sense of self, thinking of consequences and judgments... didn't he know he would always find himself guilt? He could just choose to be free. It was so simple.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
The boy was so much easier to persuade. The hypocrite would loudly protest saying how horrid the doctor was for taking advantage of him, but never admitting that he enjoyed it. Giving himself to the moment in one touch, blaming his empathy, blaming other people and their emotions. They both knew that was the best night of his life, being the sole focus of a man who had the power of life and death over him. Having someone regard him as something else other than a monster... to be thought of as beautiful. The boy kept saying how much he hated that 'Muraki' but was he really honest on the why? Hate for the encounter or rather the abandonment?  
  
The boy was so needful. Even now trying to find someone who would complete him... it was just dumb luck that they both choose the same person.  
  
He couldn't blame the boy for choosing his Tsuzuki-san. He was irresistible.  
  
He could blame the boy for thinking he could claim Tsuzuki. The boy was such a master of manipulation. Poisoning Tsuzuki's mind constantly about what a bastard the doctor was. Making Tsuzuki feel the need to rescue him from nightmares of his choice. He would draw his partner near and then push him away the next moment. No wonder the naïve shinigami was so confused.  
  
The doctor smiled to himself recalling the horror of the boy thinking how his secrets would affect Tsuzuki. He could just lay all of them at Tsuzuki's feet and then what would he think. Oh! Really! As if the boy's secrets were worth anything at all.  
  
Tsuzuki was made for much more than to be a companion for his puppet.  
  
Tsuzuki was one of a kind and the doctor would have him.  
  
The doctor's initial disappointment melted away as a plan began to form. There were still games to play.  
  
He laughed at his own brilliance.  
  
-----  
  
tbc  
  
Cliffhangers are ...  
  
02-17-04 


	13. Meifu Infirmary

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine.  
  
Sorry but this is another cliffhanger. I know cliffhangers are evil...but I can't help it right now. (I am also waiting for some authors to update their stories.)  
  
Please be patient with me. Thank you.  
  
-----  
  
It was an uneasy night in Meifu as the news of Tsuzuki's kidnapping spread.  
  
Hisoka's distress was there for everyone to see. He had fainted on learning Tsuzuki went back to the warehouse. He was sure Muraki was the mastermind.  
  
He was also sure that Muraki would hurt Tsuzuki. Scenarios playing in his head about what Muraki would do to his partner. Other scenarios playing in his head was what could he have done differently. Guilt and worry were building inside and tearing him apart. He dreamt of Muraki inflicting untold tortures on Tsuzuki.  
  
The scream built up in his chest and he woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Hisoka-san! Hisoka-san!"  
  
He found Gushoshin hovering above him.  
  
The bird saw the disappointment on the boy's face.  
  
He was looking for Tsuzuki.  
  
He needed Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka wanted to cry and to hear his partner tell him that everything was okay but... Tsuzuki wasn't there.  
  
"Uhm it's nothing." Lied the young shinigami as he pretended to go back to sleep.  
  
Gushoshin had been watching over him in the infirmary while the Tatsumi and Watari went to the warehouse and look for Tsuzuki. It wasn't easy for the librarian to watch him caught in a nightmare only to wake up to the brutal reality that his partner was still missing.  
  
"We will find him Hisoka-san."  
  
He made no reply. The pain was just beyond words. He turned his head away as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Tsuzuki come home..."  
  
------  
  
Tsuzuki had to make sure his friends were okay. Did Muraki have them somewhere else? Was he torturing them? Where were they?  
  
He managed to roll off the bed. He had a killer migraine but he started crawling for the door.  
  
He had to get out.  
  
The pain intensified as he staggered into the hall.  
  
He leaned on the wall, trying to get better support.  
  
"I'm coming..."  
  
------  
  
Back at the warehouse...  
  
"Tatsumi!" Watari called out as he held out a piece of parchment. "It's written in blood."  
  
To my favorite puppet,  
  
Something to remember your dear partner by.  
  
"I want you to give me a complete analysis of this." Tatsumi said as he handed the note back.  
  
------  
  
Muraki was watching the shinigamis from a distant rooftop. He decided to make things more interesting by summoning a beast for them to play with.  
  
Tatsumi ordered Watari to stay out of harms way and did short work of the snake like beast... but Muraki had expected that. The doctor had in fact counted on it.  
  
The beast's dying breath was pure poison.  
  
The poison got into the shadow master's eyes and lungs. He dropped to his knees coughing violently.  
  
"Tatsumi!" Watari cried out in alarm. He saw his friend's eyes begin to swell, and even with the regenerative properties of a shinigami, there was some damage, which was taking more time to heal. He was just about to rush to his friend's side when Tatsumi shouted sharply-  
  
"STAY BACK!"  
  
The command froze Watari in place.  
  
"It's poison." Warned Tatsumi. "Keep talking and I'll find you."  
  
Muraki had to admire the man, still able to think logically after being poisoned. Even a shinigami body registers pain and Muraki had especially chosen to summon that beast to inflict the most pain possible... a sacrificial move that would keep the shinigamis from interfering.  
  
Watari promptly teleported back to Meifu with the secretary.  
  
------  
  
Hisoka's hopes were dashed when Watari came in with the secretary.  
  
Tatsumi's eyes had to be bandaged and the secretary didn't like it. The shadows were restless but unfocused.  
  
"Just for tonight. You should be find tomorrow." Watari said.  
  
The secretary was never known for patience unless it was for a higher goal. Right now his goal was to find Tsuzuki and bring him back safe and sound. Tomorrow... this night was going to be one long night.  
  
"What about the analysis?" The secretary's mind was still working overtime.  
  
"You'll have it by tomorrow. Now you need to rest." Watari paused. "We will need you in top form tomorrow."  
  
Watari looked to find Hisoka watching them.  
  
"You too Bon."  
  
Hisoka released the breath he didn't know he was holding in.  
  
"Now both of you should get some sleep...doctor's orders." Watari still managed to smile it was only in that capacity that he would dare order the no nonsense secretary to do anything.  
  
------  
  
Muraki had enjoyed his little game and went back to his 'patient'.  
  
He found the room empty.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san..." He signed softly, then smiled like a cat. "I thought you were too tired to play games..."  
  
He went down the hall, which Tsuzuki had taken.  
  
"If you insist I'll play your little game ... then it will be my turn to choose..."  
  
------  
  
Tatsumi knew he was dreaming.  
  
He was walking along when he noticed he was stepping on someone's shadow. He turned to look behind him and saw Tsuzuki bathed in moonlight standing in a shallow pool.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't seem to notice Tatsumi, he busy staring down at his own reflection. He stood there as an angel with robes and wings of the purest white reaching to the heavens.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!" He called out.  
  
He was just about to go to him when he noticed Tsuzuki's reflection.  
  
It was Tsuzuki as a child crying tears of blood and instead of white robes he was wearing crimson robes... red as blood and instead of angel's wings he had wings of the darkest ebony hanging at an unusual angle... beautiful black broken wings...  
  
"Tsu-" His voice failed him.  
  
His friend still didn't seem to notice anything around him, not even when the 'child' reacted out his bloodstained hands to the 'adult'... breaking the water's surface and dragged the silent angelic Tsuzuki into darkness.  
  
Tatsumi ran screaming Tsuzuki's name ... but as the ripples cleared it was only his own reflection that he saw, grief stricken at the loss of his friend.  
  
"No!"  
  
He jumped into the water searching... but there was nothing.  
  
"Bring him back! TSUZUKI!"  
  
The water turned into blood.  
  
He saw his own hands. His blood soaked hands.  
  
-----  
  
Tatsumi woke with a start. It took him a moment to remember why he couldn't see. He listened carefully to find out if there was anyone else around.  
  
He heard Hisoka's quite breathing... at least he didn't alarm the young man. The empathic shinigami had enough to worry about... he knew first hand what horrors the doctor could do ...and Tsuzuki was his partner.  
  
"It's no longer your place." He reminded himself quite harshly.  
  
-------  
  
tbc  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed.  
  
Some chapters have been reposted with some changes, just to let you know in case you have only been reading what you think are new chapters.  
  
Thank you for your patience (no one has tried to kill me yet) and for your impatience (all those reviewers clamoring for the next chapter).  
  
I am sorry I am not able to give you more right now but if I force myself to write I will burn out.  
  
02-22-04 


	14. Lab Work

Disclaimers: Yami No Matsuei is not mine; I do not have the fortune to buy them from the copyright owners or the stamina to fight all the other fans that want to own them.  
  
-----  
  
Watari had no nightmares for the simple fact that he didn't sleep at all.  
  
003 was perched on Ken-kun giving Watari's latest invention a thorough inspection.  
  
The scientist was too busy too play. He was working on the blood analysis that Tatsumi ordered.  
  
He had finished identifying the blood.  
  
It was Tsuzuki's blood.  
  
003 pecked him.  
  
"I'll find him." Watari declared.  
  
003 seemed to say that there was no doubt about that.  
  
He turned his eyes to the screen again, with a look of determination. He still had work to do. There was something not quite right about the results.  
  
It was Tsuzuki's blood. He was sure of that but there was something else.  
  
------  
  
Tsuzuki was lost in the asylum.  
  
He knew that Muraki could return at any moment, but he had to find his partner. He felt drawn to the basement. He found himself in a secret laboratory. It seemed familiar somehow but also different.  
  
There was a pair of special chairs in the middle of the room, facing each other. They were like first class airplane seats. They would have looked very comfortable if it weren't for the thick metal clamps for the neck, waist, wrist and ankles.  
  
There were a lot of sophisticated looking computer terminals.  
  
He found a disk with his name on it.  
  
He was think what it could mean, and the answer came, as an arm came across his shoulders and another arm encircled his waist. He was spooned against Muraki.  
  
This was Muraki's laboratory!  
  
The captive didn't even have time to breathe, as the doctor suddenly turned him around and drank deeply on his spiritual power.  
  
"I didn't know you were so eager to get here Tsuzuki-san." Muraki whispered with a smile as he breathed in Tsuzuki's scent.  
  
"Where are they?!? Where is Hisoka?!" The shinigami asked numbly as his migraine returned with crippling intensity. His vision began to sway... all he could see was white.  
  
Muraki smiled in good humor, "Don't you know? In Meifu."  
  
"What-?" He gasped and quietly muttered to himself. "That's a lie. They wouldn't leave me behind. Would they? Not with him?"  
  
Muraki creased an eyebrow and then laughed. "Ah! Tsuzuki-san... you know I'm not lying."  
  
Tsuzuki gulped. He knew with this empathic touch he knew. Hisoka had been rescued hours ago and just now Muraki came from -  
  
"You hurt them! You hurt Tatsumi!" He whispered with revulsion, even as his head rolled to the side, and his knees gave from under him.  
  
"My... my... your powers are growing..." Muraki said appreciatively, as he held his prize more possessively keeping Tsuzuki from sinking to the floor.  
  
Tsuzuki felt his head was going to explode. "I don't belong here! Let me go!" He cried desperately but he couldn't even lift a finger to defend himself. He was frustrated at his physical weakness in a madman's arms. 'Somebody! Please help me!'  
  
"Your so tense..." Muraki laid Tsuzuki on the chair, where the doctor decided to make his patient more 'comfortable' before starting with the 'treatment'.  
  
------  
  
"It is written with Tsuzuki's blood."  
  
Kanoe listened intently to the scientist's report.  
  
Watari didn't know that someone else was listening on his report. Someone who knew that Watari would not be able to discover that 'anomaly' as long as he was using equipment approved by Enma. No results were accepted unless it was conducted with the specified equipment. The systems were designed by a genius, who unfortunately was never going to get recognized for his brilliant work, classified as it was.  
  
"I think Bon could get more clues with his empathic abilities but this was intentionally left behind by Muraki so it could be a trap."  
  
"Would Kurosaki-kun be up to it?" Kanoe wasn't ruling that option out, but he had to weigh the risks.  
  
"Physically he should be fine. What he really needs is to know that Tsuzuki is safe... or at least some reassurance that he is doing all he can for Tsuzuki."  
  
"And Tatsumi?"  
  
"Pretty much the same way."  
  
"I want you to check that asylum again, get help from the security section if you have too."  
  
Watari knew how Kanoe disliked the other kacho in charge of the security section. 'He is really taking this seriously.' He told himself as he walked out of Kanoe's office.  
  
"Tsuzuki hold on we are coming."  
  
------  
  
tbc  
  
Hold on I am working on the next chapter.  
  
03-10-04 


	15. Treatment

Disclaimer: Yami No Matsuei is not mine.  
  
Reposted with some minor changes.  
  
-----  
  
Muraki secured Tsuzuki to the chair. He noticed that the shinigami was trying to form a fist. "I wouldn't advise you to call your shinigamis. Just think of all the damage they could do this facility and to everyone here."  
  
Tsuzuki opened his eyes. "I don't want to be here."  
  
"I know you don't, but after tonight you will be a brand new being."  
  
The shinigami had questions in his eyes, but he was afraid to ask. He was testing the restraints trying to free himself. Bruises were forming but he ignored them, they healed instantly anyway.  
  
"Those clamps have been reinforced with science and magic."  
  
Even then Tsuzuki kept trying. "Let me go."  
  
"Soon enough. It's for your own good."  
  
"I don't think any good can come from you."  
  
Muraki merely smiled as he cupped Tsuzuki's jaw. "Time for your medicine."  
  
Stubbornly the shinigami refused but Muraki was an expert at getting his patients to drink their medicine. The hot liquid slipped seductively pass Tsuzuki's lips. He dug his ankles into the chair. His whole body was arching itself against it. He was writhing as the sensation of the potion racing through his veins left him burning. Muraki kept a firm grip on his chin.  
  
"Don't touch me." Tsuzuki protest with clenched teeth.  
  
"Your so tense." Muraki ran his thumb over Tsuzuki's lips. They stared into each other's eyes. He could see the fear in the shinigami's eyes, uncertain what the 'medicine' was supposed to do but assuming it wasn't going to be anything good.  
  
Tsuzuki broke into a cold sweat and his breathing was slowing down as the drugs took over. His eyes began to grow heavy and he lost the staring match as his eyes fell shut. The shinigami stopped struggling and finally slump against the chair. He opened his eyes again to find Muraki smiling down on him.  
  
The doctor opened his shirt to check his heartbeat. Satisfied with the response Muraki released the clamps and turned Tsuzuki to massage his back.  
  
"Now isn't this better?"  
  
Tsuzuki's mind was in a haze. It felt wonderful. But he knew it was wrong; after all it was Muraki.  
  
His mind was drifting in and out of consciousness. Something was swinging before his eyes. His eyes finally focused long enough for him to see it was a candle's flame flickering.  
  
Muraki's hands continued to work the spell on the shinigami's body as his well-chosen words seduced his mind in turn.  
  
His careful study of his prize was being put to the ultimate test as he worked illusions into Tsuzuki's mind. They weren't completely illusions some of it was based on the secret fears that Muraki had observed along with the concerns Watari had carefully kept track of in his computer files. There were some things he found out from his puppet that he wove into his master plan.  
  
Abandonment... Rejection...Failure... These were just some of Tsuzuki's unvoiced fears. Fears that Tsuzuki learned well from those he called as friends.  
  
"Opening your heart only gets it broken."  
  
Muraki could almost hear Tsuzuki's soul scream as he mercilessly tore into that fragile mind using memories of real events and suspicion of his fears coming true again.  
  
His hands marveled at how well the body was made. It was the perfect vessel, but the mind was not as strong. Tsuzuki's passionate heart was very strong but it also worked against him. It could lead the shinigami to self-destruct but suicide was not an option as long as Muraki was in control.  
  
Both of them in his own way had promised that Kyoto would never happen again.  
  
"If I had succeeded then in giving Saki your body, I would have been able to kill him and have my final revenge. It would also have left enough evidence to be taken as your final demise Tsuzuki-san... You would have been finally free... from Enma's burden of working as a shinigami... You would never have had to kill again. My beautiful Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki's mind was confused at being offered praise. He always assumed there would be punishments and penalties; after all no one ever told him he did a good job. It was a dirty job to be death. Even when he completed every job he was given he never received his bonus. He never knew that he wasn't really useless like a lamp in daylight.  
  
Pleasure was also a puzzle. Every time he was lucky enough to win something Tatsumi would confiscate it to pay for his debts. Watari would promise him anything as long as he played the part of a guinea pig. Every time Hakushaku spoke of pleasure it was always perverted. Tatsumi. Watari. Muraki. Pleasure always had strings attached.  
  
"Your just a liar. You want some thing." Tsuzuki accused angrily.  
  
Muraki was surprised to find the shinigami talking back.  
  
"You are marvelous Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Ah! But then aren't we all? Everyone lies Tsuzuki-san. Even your friends. Even you."  
  
It stunned the shinigami into silence.  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
Muraki smiled as he observed how effective that single word was. The doctor didn't have to play mind games anymore as Tsuzuki was accusing himself of his own crimes.  
  
Muraki turned all his attention to the body before him working out the lines of his spell.  
  
-----  
  
Tsuzuki woke up to find himself back in bed and half dressed, naked from the waist up. "Good morning Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"What did you do to me?" His head hurt but it was different from the countless of hangovers he had experienced.  
  
"I think you will find out soon enough. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" There was a buzzing in his mind and his body felt heavy.  
  
"Really Tsuzuki-san there is no need to shout. Besides where is your home?"  
  
"Meifu."  
  
Muraki smiled. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It's where I belong."  
  
"Stuck with a job that will surely destroy you. Working with the same people for day in and day out for decades."  
  
Tsuzuki doubled over in pain.  
  
"Are you okay Tsuzuki-san?" The doctor asked with mock concern. He knew exactly what was happening. He had been waiting for his spell to come to fruit.  
  
The shinigami pushed the doctor's hands away.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Tsuzuki was on his knees. "Answer me Muraki!"  
  
"I merely called your dormant non-human cells to come into begin."  
  
Pain shot through his whole body.  
  
"Non-human?" No. It couldn't be. Muraki didn't have that kind of power... Did he?  
  
He screamed as a pair of black wings tore themselves free and stretched out to open wide.  
  
"It's it wonderful to be finally free?"  
  
------  
  
tbc  
  
I don't like leaving Tsuzuki with an unsupervised Muraki. There are too many hanging fics (or are those abandoned fics?) that have stranded Tsuzuki that way. I will update as soon as I have typed out the next chapter.  
  
03-18-04  
  
3 Things I see that remind me to finish this.  
  
1) Anime on TV.  
  
2) The computer.  
  
3) F.I.C. – Fruits in Ice Cream.  
No, this is not an endorsement. I have never tasted FIC but when I  
see their sign I remember fanfiction.net and my unfinished stories. 


	16. Apples

Disclaimer: Yami No Matsuei is not mine.  
  
Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
-----  
  
"Well Tsuzuki-san, what do you plan to do now?"  
  
Hesitantly Tsuzuki got to his feet. He was in denial, telling himself it was an illusion, but they felt so real. He flexed them. He shook with dread and so did the wings... his wings.  
  
The doctor stared at him hungrily. The wings were gorgeous. Every movement was done with unwitting grace. They called to Muraki to claim his prize. His prize with the pale rose complexion and slender supple body, but Muraki told himself to wait. He knew he had to play his cards just right he could claim his prize completely; body and soul.  
  
"If you are so eager to go we can start the procedures for your release, just follow me to the nurses station."  
  
Tsuzuki looked at him with eyes wide in horror.  
  
Ah those eyes! The eyes of inhuman brightness! They really were too pretty to be human. Muraki smiled to himself knowing that Tsuzuki would not allow himself to be seen like this. "Feeling shy?"  
  
"Bastard." The shinigami knew he had to think of a way out of this mess, but how to you leave a mess if it is your own body?  
  
"You really should take some breakfast." Muraki revealed a wheeled trolley with breakfast. "All natural ingredients, I guarantee." Service with a smile...  
  
Tsuzuki didn't want to eat. He wanted to go home... but not like this. He wanted things back to normal. Damn Muraki!  
  
"Would you like an apple? Or would you prefer an apple pie?"  
  
The shinigami was too distraught to eat. Could Watari do something about these wings? How would he ever look Hisoka in the eyes again? He wasn't human. It was undeniable now. He wasn't human. He never was.  
  
The doctor didn't wait for an answer. He was already unpeeling an apple.  
  
Tsuzuki grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped himself in it. His wings were too large to be disguised by the sheet but they were out of sight for now. He didn't like how Muraki was looking at him.  
  
Muraki peeled the apple leaving nothing of the skin. He finished slicing the apple and offered it to his patient.  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"There are other things I can offer you instead." He goaded as he poised an apple slice over Tsuzuki's lips.  
  
The shinigami reluctantly took a bite.  
  
"Now you see that wasn't too hard. Was it?" Teased Muraki when Tsuzuki had finished the first slice. He fingers lightly stroked over his captive's left cheek and worked their way towards his left wing.  
  
Tsuzuki went tense and tried to cover them up, but Muraki pulled down the blanket.  
  
"Ravishing."  
  
Tsuzuki blushed at the word.  
  
"There is so much hunger in you Tsuzuki-san." Muraki poised the next slice on his lips, which Tsuzuki numbly took.  
  
'More than just food!'  
  
The shinigami looked down at the plate and saw the knife beside it. It was pretty sharp. He grabbed the knife.  
  
The doctor forced the knife out of his hand. "No Tsuzuki-san we can't have that." His words were completely calm but there was nothing gentle about his touch as he pinned Tsuzuki down the cushion.  
  
"Just cut them off!" The shinigami shouted in frustration.  
  
"Do you really think that losing your wings or your eyes would make you human?"  
  
A muffled sob was all Muraki heard in reply. He maneuvered Tsuzuki's head onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair and stroking the soft feathers.  
  
"Please make me human." The words were out of Tsuzuki's mouth before he could stop them.  
  
"And what would you give me in return?"  
  
Tsuzuki fell silent regretting his words. He just admitted that he wasn't human. He peered up to find Muraki looking down on him. The doctor continued to pet him. He had curled up into the sheet, trying to hide. He saw himself reflected back in the doctor's visible eye. "What do you want?" The voice didn't sound like him it was so soft and distant, but it was his voice... there was no denying it. His voice. His body. His wings. It was him.  
  
Muraki smiled and leaned in closer towards Tsuzuki. "To be one with you."  
  
The shinigami stared back at the doctor, totally dumbfounded. Muraki stole a kiss.  
  
Shadows tore the door apart.  
  
"It seems we have visitors."  
  
"TSUZUKI!"  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU HENTAI!"  
  
------  
  
tbc  
  
I should finish this soon, but I can't promise when that will be. Expect the next update in April.  
  
I have a fan! (Or did I just lose that fan for posting this chapter?)  
  
I lost my other files for this fic so I beg your indulgence.  
  
03-25-04 


	17. Guilt

Disclaimer: I have no legal ties with Yami No Matsuei. Please do not sue me. Thank you.  
  
Thank you for being understanding and letting me have time to write, but I still need time for the next chapter, which may be the final chapter.  
  
------  
  
Tatsumi stepped up in front keeping Hisoka and Watari behind him. The last thing they needed was for the doctor to have additional hostages.  
  
The doctor did not release Tsuzuki but pulled him even closer. One hand grasped the shinigami's wrists while the other rested at the base of his neck. He was like a child showing off his latest toy but unwilling to have others touch it. He whispered words into his captive's ear that the other shinigamis didn't hear but Tsuzuki's expressive eyes conveyed much pain... and defeat.  
  
Hisoka's anger was rising. It would be so simple for you to break free from his grasp, you idiot! Break his arm if you have too!  
  
Tsuzuki reeled as if he had been struck, backing even more into Muraki.  
  
Muraki's smile grew even wider as he held his prize more possessively. He continued taunting the rescue party.  
  
Tatsumi was furious and if looks could kill that hentai would be dead. Yet in spite of his fury, Tatsumi approached with caution. He didn't want to hurt Tsuzuki. "Release him this instant!"  
  
That was Muraki's final warning, but the doctor scorned them. "I don't think so." He smiled.  
  
"I will never let you touch him again."  
  
"Do your worse Tatsumi-san." Challenged the doctor as he breathed in Tsuzuki's scent with a sly smile.  
  
That was the final straw! Shadows rose from the floor. The shadow master was determined to wipe that smile of the villain's face. He held nothing back as he sent his shadows to separate Muraki and Tsuzuki.  
  
Muraki escaped and left Tsuzuki senseless on the floor.  
  
"Take care off him." Tatsumi told his companions as he went after the doctor.  
  
"Tatsumi wait!" Screamed Watari.  
  
"Tsuzuki's hurt!" Shouted Hisoka.  
  
Tatsumi stopped. Hurt? How was it possible? He knew Tsuzuki's proportions well enough. He had given the shadows enough distance before striking. He turned and saw blood pooling around Tsuzuki. The sheet fell way to reveal black wings...  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi was by his side in an instant. No! He had hurt Tsuzuki!  
  
Tsuzuki groaned weakly.  
  
"Don't try to talk Tsuzuki." Watari said as he torn the sheet to bandage Tsuzuki.  
  
"You'll be okay." Hisoka tried to assure him but Tsuzuki was in so much pain and losing blood fast.  
  
Tsuzuki gasped painfully. "Don't touch me... empathy..."  
  
Hisoka drew back his hands from touching his partner. "Muraki gave Tsuzuki empathy. Our emotions are hurting him right now."  
  
Watari continued his work.  
  
Tsuzuki's breathing was labored but he fought to keep conscious.  
  
Tatsumi back away, struggling with himself for control. Earlier he wanted to torture Muraki...painfully and slowly. Now he just wanted to rip the maniac's head off. Yet by thinking such thoughts and feeding his anger he was now hurting Tsuzuki, making him untouchable.  
  
"It wasn't your fault..." Tsuzuki murmured.  
  
"All done." Watari announced.  
  
"We're going home." Declared the secretary his face twisted in anguish. Guilt overwhelmed him. He used his shadows to teleport them all to Meifu.  
  
------  
  
tbc  
  
04-03-04 


	18. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. I would suggest you surf the web to find out who really owns them, if you still don't know who they are.  
  
The final chapter... If I were to continue it would have to be a new arc because we are now leaving the asylum behind.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters. ^___^  
  
------  
  
Muraki was drawing power from this sacred place. This sanctuary. It would seem to the casual observer that he was praying. Eyes closed in deep meditation but he was really searching with his spiritual sense for that special someone... for his Tsuzuki-san.  
  
------  
  
"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called softly as he entered the room.  
  
He saw that the hospital bed was empty and terror seized his heart until he heard a low whimper. He found that his partner was sleeping at the desk. He was hunched over the table with his wings bandaged behind him.  
  
Damp violet eyes opened with a look of confusion. "Hisoka?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Tsuzuki sighed wearily. "I'm still a little tired." He tried to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"It's just hard to sleep with these-" he motioned to his wings "in that."  
  
The bed was too narrow for Tsuzuki and his wings.  
  
'Who is the baka now?' Hisoka told himself silently.  
  
-----  
  
He smiled as he watched his prize. The wings were still there. His friends were undoubtedly trying to get him back to normal. He pulled a single dark feather from his pocket. He began to stroke it between his fingers. He lifted it to his lips.  
  
What would it be like to call him now?  
  
-----  
  
"They are operating today and Tsuzuki will stay in the infirmary until he makes a full recovery." Hisoka announced as he nursed his coffee mug.  
  
"Well then tell him to hurry back. He is such a slacker. " Terazuma said who had been listening most attentively.  
  
"Don't worry Hajime-kun he'll be back soon." Wakaba smiled.  
  
"Who would worry about him?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"When can we see him?"  
  
"Watari said tomorrow." Hisoka answered nonchalantly. He looked towards Tatsumi's office. He saw the secretary's profile outlined at the door. He sighed deeply. Tatsumi had been burying himself in work to compensate for his guilt about hurting Tsuzuki. 'I should talk to him.'  
  
-----  
  
Tsuzuki knew he was dreaming. He had to be. Watari had told him they would start the operation soon and then fitted the mask over his face. He had to be dreaming. How else could he explain being in this void, floating.  
  
"Tsu...zu...ki..."  
  
It was just a dream that voice echoing in this emptiness.  
  
He wasn't floating. He was falling.  
  
He couldn't stop.  
  
Falling in a downward spiral.  
  
'Help me!'  
  
He knew he was already asleep but he also getting drowsy in this dream. He couldn't see anymore.  
  
"Don't worry I have you." He had stopped falling. His rescuer had arms around his waist, but he couldn't see who was holding him. "Your safe."  
  
The dream continued but all he could grasp were fleeting sensations and impressions.  
  
Someone very powerful had him...  
  
Light feathery touches...  
  
A kiss?  
  
Nothingness.  
  
-----  
  
Tatsumi heard the knock. He knew who it was. He didn't need empathy for that. Even before a hand knocks on his office he could identify people by their footsteps. It was Hisoka. He knew that. He walked softly but with purpose. Watari had a bounce to his step. Tsuzuki – Tsuzuki would drag his feet or come running –  
  
This was not the time to think of Tsuzuki.  
  
The secretary took a moment to compose himself before letting Hisoka in. He had to be strong.  
  
"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" 'I am a busy man.'  
  
"What do you plan to do about Tsuzuki?" Hisoka was terrified at addressing the shadow master so directly but he knew if he didn't he wouldn't be able to ask at all.  
  
Tatsumi's eyes narrowed and Hisoka froze.  
  
"Apologize." Tatsumi said as his eyes and voice softened.  
  
-----  
  
Tsuzuki woke up to find Watari and Hisoka talking. He tried to sit up.  
  
"He's so stubborn!" Hisoka said and then turned to see Tsuzuki awake. "Tsuzuki?!"  
  
"Your awake!" Watari squealed.  
  
"Hisoka? Watari?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
'Lousy. Like hell. Miserable.' "I'm fine." The lie came out by habit.  
  
"BAKA!" Responded the teenager out of habit. He bit his lip. How could he say something so uncaring? He blushed embarrassed at his carelessness  
  
"You are so cute." Tsuzuki curled his lips into a smile but he was still drained. Why did he feel so drained?  
  
Watari offered to get Tsuzuki some food.  
  
"Really?! Oh! Yes!" Eyes shone in delight.  
  
"Don't get up! You're still recovering!" Warned his partner.  
  
Tsuzuki remembered his wings and turned to find them gone. He sighed in relief. He sat there and all he could feel was his emotions, no one else's.  
  
"Now lie back. You are supposed to be resting."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled back but his face suddenly changed as he saw himself in the mirror.  
  
"Tsuzuki?"  
  
"No it's nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I just thought my eyes would look different too." He said with a hint of disappointment. 'They are still the same color.'  
  
"You look fine. Baka"  
  
Tsuzuki was blank for a moment before what Hisoka left unsaid finally registered in his mind. 'He doesn't see me as a monster.'  
  
"Thank you Hisoka!"  
  
Watari knocked. He returned with a fully loaded tray.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled and was doing his puppy eyes without being aware of it. "Thank you!" He reached for the spoon but dropped it clumsily.  
  
"I'll feed you." Hisoka said as he rolled his eyes. His partner's sheer delight for something as simple as food was beyond Hisoka, but a welcome change from a face drowning in tears or the face that looked back at them while he was a captive. He wondered what Muraki could have said to his partner. He shook himself out of his trance as he continued to feed his partner. "How is it?"  
  
"Delicious!"  
  
-----  
  
Muraki was watching again. No one in Meifu ever caught on how he got so much information on the shinigamis.  
  
He knew the empathic abilities he gave his most desired shinigami were temporary, but he was satisfied with the encounter for now. As long as he was alive they would meet again, and he had no plans of dying just yet. He planned to continue.  
  
Tsuzuki.  
  
It didn't matter to him if they found away to fool themselves with their 'normal' life.  
  
He knew the truth. The truth doesn't change even if no one believes.  
  
-----  
  
"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come at all." Tsuzuki tried to make it sound like a joke but Tatsumi could see that his friend was hurt by his absence... his intentional absence.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you -"  
  
"I know you have work." Cut in Tsuzuki quickly  
  
"That's not what I meant." The secretary said firmly as he sat down. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
"It's okay. I understand." Tsuzuki tried to smile but was intimidated by Tatsumi's silence and the darkness in his eyes.  
  
Everything seemed to be touched by the heavy silence.  
  
"Well... I... uhm... I need to ask you something very important."  
  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" If the shadow master had been in a different mood he might have actually found this funny. Normally it was Tsuzuki who put things off for tomorrow.  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"I don't think that is appropriate."  
  
"Please! I really need to talk to you."  
  
'How can I win against you when you use those eyes?' Tatsumi knew he would be kicking himself later but – "Alright."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled but weariness overcame his features.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?" There was a touch of alarm in the secretary's voice as he caught his friend, steadying him.  
  
"I need to know what happened with Muraki."  
  
"I don't think you should worry about that."  
  
"I have to know... How is Hisoka? Did Muraki hurt him... did he ... when I lost him -"  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry about him. Your partner is stronger than he looks. He's more worried about you."  
  
Tsuzuki was silent allowing the words to sink in. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Tsuzuki pouted a little.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san I'm sorry for hurting you."  
  
"Oh that?" He bit his lip nervously. "That's nothing. I wanted to have them cut off anyway. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
"Tsuzuki-san ... I-"  
  
The secretary had a hand on his shoulder as he shuddered from the memory. "I'm glad they are gone."  
  
Tatsumi drew his chin to look him in the eyes. "Tsuzuki-san. You shouldn't cry."  
  
Tsuzuki finally managed to calm down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Now go to sleep." Ordered the shadow master as he tucked him into bed. "Clear your mind and go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."  
  
"Arigato Tatsumi."  
  
The shadow master kept watch that night. 'What is it that you dream about Tsuzuki-san?' He marveled at the face before him. 'He looks so young this way.' A slight whimper from Tsuzuki set the secretary on edge, he took his hand. "I'm right here."  
  
The patient relaxed and smiled as he slept.  
  
"Pleasant dreams Tsuzuki-san."  
  
-----  
  
Tsuzuki woke up to breakfast with his favorite shinigami.  
  
-----  
  
OWARI  
  
04-08-04 


End file.
